Necking With Louise:Part 2
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: This is a fanfiction or an extension of Canadian young adult novel for an English assignment. The story is entitled Necking With Louise which takes places in the 1960s. It tells the story of young teenage boy named Eric who is in love with louise. It's a great story and Rick book was actually my professor. Anyways, read if you have the chance. It's no an xover/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers, this is something I wrote last year for an english assignment for my professor Rick Book. This takes place a few days after the events of Necking with Louise which Rick actually wrote. He is a great professor and writer and has continued to encourage me to pursue my writing career.**

**Here's the summary of the original story.**

_Necking with Louise_ is made up of seven interlinked stories that follow 16-year-old Eric through 1965. The concerns in Eric's life range from his hockey game and girl troubles to life-threatening and deeply emotional moments. Book handles all of these with aplomb, bringing to life a vivid picture of life in rural Saskatchewan.

The title story, "Necking with Louise," deals with Eric's developing feelings for Louise and the events leading up to the night when he takes her out. Their first date is played out to the accompaniment of period hits like the movie _Dr. Zhivago_ and ends with Eric's first serious experience with the opposite sex, a happening which fills him with a sense of wonder and power. Some of the stronger moments in the book occur when Eric is tested. In several stories, he makes judgements about himself and his role in his family. In each of these situations, he initially sees himself as lacking. Through these episodes, however, he learns about himself and how to become a better man. These stories will be enjoyed as much by adults as by teenagers. Eric is a thoroughly engaging and vibrant character who is easily recognizable. His voyage into adulthood demonstrates the doubt, trials and excitement of the age in a way that will captivate readers.

**Necking With Louise: A Few Days AFter**

On Monday, I woke up, refreshed, and still had the invigorating feeling I felt from that other night. I felt buzzed from the memories of the weekend before, with Louise pressed up against me in my strong arms, and our intense kiss, I would gladly make out with her again, or go all the way with her. As I hopped in my shower, I replayed the memories and thought of her curves, her long glistening dark hair, her vibrant brown eyes and her perfect smile, with her long, toned and slim legs that went on for miles. I thought of how friendly, feisty, spunky, kind, and free spirited she was and her amazing confidence. She really cared about her friends and she was strong too. Not to mention, an amazing kisser who made me further realize how much I was too. She was a balance between a girl you could date, and have fun with, and a girl you could bring home to mom. Not to mention, this balance included the fact that she was kind of girl who you would have a real fun time with in your bed or backseat of the car, or various other places. There were just so many amazing about her that drew me to her. We would have great conversations whether they were deep, funny, or in-between.

We had this amazing chemistry and I had the privilege of calling this amazing girl my girlfriend. It struck me harder than a locomotive .I was in love with Louise and I was attracted to her in every way. I wanted to protect her and do what I could to keep her happy and I craved her in every way possible, mind, body, and soul. As I readied myself for the day, I felt as if I had all this energy. . _Gawd,_ _I cannot wait to see her. _I thought to myself elatedly. I was going to t confess her how I felt today although I was deliberating whether or not this was the best idea. What if she was freaked out about my confession? That would definitely make things awkward. It would be more awkward, than once walking in on my friend Jamie getting in on with our friend Lily, their two bare bodies pounding together in Jamie's bed That was not an image, I needed imprinted in my mind. I banished the thought and turned to the matter at hand. I decided to give it my all and hope for the best. Why not start with picking Louise up for school? I gave her a ring and she picked up. "Hello?" her casual voice came through the other line.

"Hey Louise" I greeted her enthusiastically. Her voice became animated. "Oh Hey Eric!" she gushed. "I was just thinking about you." Let me tell you, there were no words describing how that made me feel inside. I laughed effortlessly. "No kidding. I was just thinking about you too." She laughed. "So what's up?" she questioned me inquisitively. . "I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school today?" I offered feasibly. . "Sure!" she replied enlivened. . "That would be great! Thanks so much! . Her voice became bold. "I had so much fun on the date, if you know what I mean."

" Yes I do and I did too." I replied just as roguishly. She giggled, "Pick you up in 15?"I queried. "Yep!" she answered ardently. . "See you soon" "Yep, see you then." I set the phone down, beaming. She seemed just as excited to see me as I was.

I drove up to her house and there she was, the most beautiful woman and one of the best things to ever enter my life sitting on the porch. She looked just as stunning as she did last night with dark curls cascading down her form and dressed in a patterned mini dress and boots complete with her sports jacket. The make up she wore only enhanced her beauty. She strides up to my car, smiling, and a light in her eyes. I got out to meet her. "Hi" she greeted me. Instead of answering at first, I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a quick but enthusiastic kiss on the lips. "Hi" I greeted her jubilantly "You look beautiful but you always do." She flushed. "Oh thanks" she gushed flattered. "You don't look so bad, yourself." "Thanks" I said gratefully as I held the door open for her. "Should we get going?" I inquired pleasantly. "Let's go," she said, still lively She hopped in and we drove off, singing along to The Beatles, I_ Want to Hold Your Hand._

The day started off pleasantly enough. We met up with our friends, Jamie Chris and John and Eden And Lily who Louise knew from the cheerleading squad, despite only being on it last year. Eden had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and was sweet, funny, and kind. Lily had burgundy red hair and hazel eyes and was confident, intelligent, bubbly artsy and popular. Chris was considered good-looking person with his brown hair and blue eyes. He was also hardworking, athletic, intelligent, and the prankster of a group with an outrageous sense of humor. There was John with brown hair and brown eyes who was smart, and caring but got into a lot of trouble. James was better known as Jamie. He had blonde hair, tan skin and blues eyes and was currently dating Lily. He also had a wicked sense of humor, but was industrious, intelligent, caring, and women man. All the boys in the group were popular with the girls, and did help that that they all had athletic tone bodies. I had that too although, I did not have a lot of history with the girls. Jamie also was a talented musician and actor and hoped to pursuer his aspirations professionally after high school.

We exchanged stories about how our weekends went including with what Louise and I did. When they heard our story, Eden and Lily beamed and the embraced us both with Eden flinging her arms around my neck. The girls adore romance. The boys on the other hand gave my new girlfriend and I a high-five. When the bell rang, we went to history class where we met up with Lenny. Being the hardworking industrious student we were, we did in fact actually listen to the lesson. Louise and I did however time hold hands under our desks which were close together with Chris, James and Jon, Lily, and Eden and, giggling and smirked smugly.

I felt euphoric until I could feel eyes on the back of my head staring at us. I sensed that one my exes Anna-Maria who had both stabbed me in our heart and then stomped it to the ground, were gazing fixedly at all of us. Gawd, it was awkward. I turned to Louise and I exchanged a diffident glance with her. "Don't worry," she whispered reassuringly. "It doesn't affect what we are. I am glad you care though and I'm sorry it's making you uncomfortable. "Lily attuning in on the distress turned to Anna-Maria and Peter, and whispered sarcastically, "Cane we help you?" While the sarcasm was evident, we could hear the heat in her voice. Chris remarked snappishly, "If we cant, leave them alone then." "Yeah, dude, mind your own business" John chimed in. Jamie simply glared daggers at the two of them. Peter flushed in embarrassment, mumbled a mortified apology and averted his eyes. "Sorry is right." Eden whispered irately. The rest of my friends murmured in agreement and Anna Maria buried her gaze in her paper. Louise and I chose not to say anything more and were going to ignore them when we heard an exasperated voice demand, "Is there a problem?" We turned and there was Miss. Baker the substitute history teacher standing in front of our desks glowering down stomirly at us. She was a middle-aged woman with graying hair and brown eyes who always dressed in modest and drab clothes from 10 years ago. She was often in a sour mood, and was on her way to becoming a bitter old woman who never married.

I was cast out of my reverie when Miss. Baker snapped, "Eric!" I jumped and turned to meet Miss. Baker's glare apprehensively. "Yes. Miss. Baker?" I asked trepidations. "What were you daydreaming about?" she demanded crossly. I turned several shades of red.

She had caught me when I was staring off into space. "Nothing really" Miss. Baker I responded sheepishly. "I was just thinking about the history lesson. " I knew my friends could tell I was lying through my teeth but they didn't say anything. Louise squeezed my hands sympathetically under the desk. This reassured me. "Fine" Miss. Baker said irately. "The rest of you, open your textbooks to page 36 and read." I breathed a sigh of relief and Jamie whispered, "Nice save." "Thanks" I whispered back relived. I was about to read my textbook when I heard Anna-Maria, whisper, "Eric?" I tensed up and answered without sparing her a glance , "What is it?" "Oh nothing"" Anna Maria replied. "I was going to ask what page we were reading but I just remembered. " I did not say anything but was wondering what she could have wanted.

We had all discussed this at lunch but couldn't come up with any answers. Soon our friends went of to relax for the rest of lunch. With a promise, we would see them in the afternoon; Louise and I decided to have alone time. We were lying in the grass and Louise was nestled in my arms while we were kissing passionately. I would say that I was doing an amazing job kissing her, because I could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. Things were going along just great until I heard someone cough. Startled, I let go of Louise and she rolled out from underneath me.

She fixed her dress while I pulled myself up to a seated position to meet the eyes of whoever interrupted us, vowing dire consequences. There they were again, my two exes, who minus had well stabbed me in the heart with a knife and then ran over it with a Chevy, as I had caught them those three months again engaged in sex in the 1956 pickup truck.

"Peter" I said flatly. "What are you doing here?" Peter looked ambivalent, as did Anna Maria. "We wanted to talk to you" Anna Maria replied. "What do you want?" Louise questioned them charily. They didn't reply at first and awkward silence passed between us. Hell, _Could this day get any weirder? _I wondered to myself, baffled. Finally, Peter answered. When he spoke he sounded penitent." I know we haven't spoken in a while Eric, but I wanted to apologize for hurting you. ."

"Me too" Anna Maria said sincerely. "I am glad that you found someone. I hope that you can forgive us and we can be friends. We want to talk to you earlier but it just didn't seem like the right time in class. That was why we were acting so strange." I was astonished at first but thought that explained there discomfited behavior in history class, including the question about what page we reading. She met my gaze and nodded encouragingly. While they were hurt me in the past, I am someone believes in forgiveness when people show remorse for their actions. I also thought that it would be nice to have them in my life again as friends.

"I appreciate the both of you apologizing." I replied genuinely. " I would like to be friends again too. " "Great!" Anna-Maria said excitedly. Peter was beaming but added suggestively, "Sorry to interrupt you guys. " "No worries" Louise laughed at the same time I replied, "It's ok. "Well I guess we'll see you all later?" Anna married asked. "Sure" I replied. "Bye Eric" Peter said warmly. "I'm glad we could talk. "Me too" I replied. We had parted on a positive note.

"That was something." Louise remarked. "It was," I said concurring with her. "But I'm glad that they apologized and that things worked out. " "Me too" she added. I smiled at her and was struck by how beautiful she looked in the sun with her dark hair glistening. How did I get a girl like her? I then resolved that now would be a good time to tell her how I felt. "Louise, I want to tell you something." I confessed nervously. "What is it?" she asked curiously her browns eyes alight. My heart was pounding like an eight way drum. God, I was nervous. What if she laughed in my face? I didn't think I'd be able to take it. However, it was now or never. I said to her sincerely and fervently, "I'm in love with you Louise. " I watched her face as she took the words in. She smiled. "Eric, I feel the same way about you too" she replied tenderly. Pride and joy and relief swept through me all at once. "I'm so glad you feel the same way." I said to her relieved. "I was worried that you didn't." "Well you have nothing to worry abou: t." She reassured me.

I laughed and took her in my arms, and kissed her exultantly. She seemed to be in the same mood as she melted in my arms and kissed me back, with her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt like I was on cloud 9. I was doing well in school, had great friends, had gained some old friends, and had a great family and my trusty dog. Best of all, I had an amazing girl who felt the same way. This felt like the greatest day of my life. I couldn't have been more overjoyed.

**End Note**

**Well I hoped you liked this! If you want to learn more about the story: you can go here . I'm working on some stories to post too.**

**.**


	2. Stop Sopa 2014!

Hi guys! So apparently Obama or congress wants to pass this bill for (some piracy act which is not piracy) this would affect all fan work including art, fan videos and fanfiction! It would disappear! If the creators had a problem with it then they take the right steps! Also there are disclaimers saying they didn't own this! It wasn't a problem several years ago so this is unfair as our hard work would ago and we're not all american and it infringes on our right. Google stop sopa 2014, create an account and sign it! Spread the word! 100 000 are needed! It's in the high 70 00 please! Create multiple accounts and sign it a bunch of times if you need to. .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr Stop Stopa 2014! 


End file.
